Snow in the leaf
by DiranaTheRune
Summary: This is my story, from the day i died and met Naruto Uzumaki. This is a story where i have a character i created intervene with lots of character and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Authours Note: Hi everyone! This will be the first time I write a fan fiction, so 銅像よろしくお願いします。(Please be good to me).

Also I do not own Naruto or any character associated with the franchise.

It was another boring day of my life. Unfortunately like many fans of Naruto like myself I found myself quite agitated after watching the latest episode. For quite some time now I found myself writing fan fiction for Naruto as I waited for the next episode of Naruto to come out. Today I had begun to write a bio for a character based of myself and, what I would like to be like if I were to have been in the Naruto universe.

Slowly as to not make a mistake I began to type down everything on my laptop.

(On screen bio)

Name- 恵美雪 Emi Yuki- Beautiful blessing snow.

Sex- female

Status- ninja

Appearance- Emi is a young girl who always wears a blue kimono. She always looks like she should be at a festival. The blue kimono is short as to not hamper her movement too much, for this face she also wears bloomers underneath to stop anyone from looking at her….

She has crystal blue eyes, that often sparkle. She also has waist length long hair that is black with some tints of blue.

(back to first person.)

I slowly though about what my background would be. In the series my favourite jutsu's were all ice based, so I decided that I would be a remnant of the Yuki clan that was hunted down. I.e related to Haku. Going over many different ideas I had decided that it would be best if that my father ran to Konoha while I was only just a few months old, however this would also be the time of nine tailed foxes attack on the village. The day Naruto would become the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox.

There was aloud screech outside from the tyres of car. Then in a single moment the walls of my room broke and shattered as a car came through my room. There was no time to even curse everything as I disappeared from this world.

In almost an instant I found myself crying wrapped up in blanket on what felt like rubble. Why was I crying? And just why did I feel so small? I tried to speak out as I wailed loudly like a baby. I could hear screams and the crackling of fire all around me.

Then suddenly I felt someone pick me up, and I felt safe in this persons arms. The only thing I could care about was that they were warm and smelt nice, somehow despite my confusion as to what was going on I fell to sleep.

The next time I woke up I was surrounded my many other kids in what looked like a small bunker or something similar. There was someone I recognised that was crying and shouting. He looked like… Iruka sensei from Naruto. Wait could I be in Naruto? I dismissed it thinking I was just dreaming. However soon enough the days drew on and on, and I lost the idea that this was a dream. Many times I had some fan moments.

Though it was annoying having to believe that I was now stuck in what seemed to be a baby's body. I slowly grew up under the care of the third hokage. Though only till I was old enough to at least look after myself. Though each day I grew I found myself looking more and more like I was the character Emi Yuki. In fact the third had named me Emi and gave me the last name Yuki because my eyes would sparkle.

When I was four the third gave me a kimono for a festival celebrating the sealing of the nine tails. While I was constantly being watched, I found myself drawn in by the large crowds and fireworks. Due to my small body I slipped through the crowds and looked at all the smiles on everyones faces at least until, I saw him. Naruto Uzumaki.

I recognised him even at a distance and even though he was only now 4. I walked towards him and sat beside the sad boy who looked like he had cried everything out.

"Hi there. My name is Emi Yuki. Whats yours?" I asked him with a smile. Naruto just looked up for a moment with disbelief as he was acknowledged. It looked like he was about to start crying again before he rubbed his eyes and smiled. He then said. "M-my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said.

It was here that I began my friendship with Naruto my favourite character. I knew exactly how the plot would be, however I could be his friend and change everything. This time he wouldn't be sad. I'd be there to acknowledge him.

Alright so that's the end of chapter 1. Please let me know what you think. And the next chapter will be up in a day or two.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: alright now that I'm releasing the second chapter I can hopefully get into to my usual style of writing in third person. So without further ado I present the second chapter of Snow in the leaf.

Also I do not own Naruto.

The sun was high in the sky and many people were sleeping in, the night of the festival proving to be a bit much for many. Even several ninja who jumped from roof to roof seemed to have had far too much to drink, as some had missed their footing and fell. A gentle breeze had swept through the village to commemorate everything.

In a park within the village Emi's laughter burst throughout the village as she sat on a swing. She was being pushed by a blonde haired boy, who she had met the previous night. "Higher! I want to go higher Naruto-kun!" she shouted to him. Naruto pushed a bit harder to make the girl swing higher, however tears were falling from his face. "Three…two….ONE!" she shouted before hitting the highest part of her swing before leaping off.

For Naruto it was like time was in slow motion, as he watched the girl jump. Her kimono fluttered about in the wind and all he could see was her golden silhouette, as the sun was behind her. He wished this moment could last forever before, suddenly she was yanked out of mid-air and placed down.

Two anbu ninja had appeared. Lady Yuki we finally found you. The hokage has been worried about you since you disappeared last night. "We will return you to the hokage" one of them said before picking her up once more.

She knew what they were about to do, the usual quickly flash out of the area at incredible speeds. At the last moment after she had vanished, the frozen Naruto heard a whisper on the wind. "See you later Naruto-kun". Emi parting words echoed in his mind. "Believe it", Naruto's tears welled up even further as he heard these last words.

The world was blur as the two anbu raced off with Emi to the hokages office. With a knock on the door and a sense of motion sickness for Emi, the hokage allowed them in. "Please leave us for the moment" Sarutobi said to his anbu. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he asks her in what seemed like a calm voice. "N-no…i-I got lost in the crowd and then I met this nice boy… who I stayed with all night playing with in the park", she says to her guardian.

"Oh and who is this boy?" he asks her with a surprised look on her face.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is a great person" she says with a smile on her face.

"While I'm happy that your being nice to Naruto…. You need to be careful… I cant have you staying out all night scaring me half to death" he says to her.

"Of course…. Im sorry…", she says to him looking down at her feet.

"Well then you may leave… if I remember correctly today is your first day at the academy so you better hurry" he says with a warm father like smile. Emi then nods to him before walking for the door. Though just as she is about to leave he speaks once more. "Oh and one more thing… don't let people get to you if you hang around with Naruto" he says to her. However she just smiles already knowing exactly just that. She wondered how he would react if he knew that she knew so much about this universe.

About half an hour later she arrives at the academy finding her class room that she was assigned to. "Please o please let this be Naruto's class" she whispered and crossed her fingers behind her. She rounded through the door from the hallway. Looking up at the back corner she could see Naruto sleeping at the back. "Yes" she shouts in her mind.

She quickly makes her way towards the back. Several of the girls surrounding Sasuke looked at her. Here they saw a cute girl walking to the back of the room where the loser was. "Don't sit with that loser if you know what's good for you" one shouts. "Yeah you catch his dumbness" another shouts.

Emi giggles and continues before sitting right next to Naruto. She couldn't help but poke Naruto's cheek before he woke. "Huh" he lets out in confusion before seeing someone sitting next to him. He stared for a moment and recognised the kimono. "Its you! I wasn't dreaming then?!" he shouts standing up in the class. Instantly a piece of chalk hits Naruto's forehead. "Quieten down Naruto and take a seat!" shouted Iruka sensei. Much of the class began to laugh at Naruto for getting hit in the head by a piece of chalk. Even Sasuke had smirked.

"Don't worry Naruto I wont leave you alone" she whispers to him before she too is stuck with chalk.

"No talking in class!" Iruka sensei shouts once more.

Three years then fly by in what fealt like moments. It was finally time for the graduation exam. Three times now Emi had failed on purpose to be with Naruto. She knew she would have to pass this time as Naruto had to go through the whole scroll stealing bit.

Of course Emi passed with a perfect score and then went to her home with Sarutobi before going to bed. She knew after all everything would be fine in the morning.

Alright so that's chapter 2 in a wrap. For the time being I'll aim for about a thousand words every night for some time. Reviews are much appreaciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Alright so this is now chapter 3. If I could have some reviews that would be appreciated very much. Anyhow here we go.

Emi slowly stirred in her sleep as she rolled onto her side before opening her eyes. She let out a long yawn followed by a stretch. She sits up before throwing her sheets off the bed. Full of energy she quickly jumps out of her bed and dashes to her bathroom.

A few moments later she leaves the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself. She looked about for her kimono before finally finding it on the floor. "Damn it" she shouts before dropping it on the floor and walking over to her closet. Opening the door she pulls out another kimono though this one was purple. With a sigh she drops the towel onto the floor and dresses herself.

(No smut for now at least)

She was beginning to feel like she was going to be late in getting to the classroom where they would be assigned there teams. She runs to the front door before grabbing her shoes and begins to sprint out into the streets of the village. Many shops were now opening and the crowds of people were now starting to build up a bit.

"Can't be late. Can't be late" she mumbles to herself as she makes it to her classroom. "Made it!" she shouts with a loud exhale.

"Your late Emi!" shouts Iruka who was right behind her. Emi jumps a bit caught quite off guard by him. "Quickly take your seat so I can say goodbye to all of you" he says to her before walking to the front of the room.

"Hai!" she shouts out rushing over to her spot by Naruto who had the biggest possible grin anyone could have on their face.

"Now then to everyone here. Congratulations on passing and becoming gennin. Now then I shall assign you all into teams of either three or four" Iruka said loudly before reading the teams out off a clip board. When team seven finally came up Iruka called out the names of, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and finally Emi Yuki. "Now then when you leave the academy you will be told where to go to meet up with your teams sensei" he says before saying one final goodbye to everyone.

"Come on Naruto! Lets go meet Kakashi sensei!" she shouts excitedly before grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Sasuke paused wondering how did she already know who their sensei was?

"Come on Sasuke, we best go as well" Sakura said sounding quite down now that she had Naruto in her team. However she was also quite happy that she got be with Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke let out before standing up and walking out of the room. Sakura following right behind him talking about how great it was to be with him.

About half an hour later Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Emi were all on the roof of the academy talking to Kakashi sensei.

"Alright why don't you all introduce yourselves one at a time" kakashi says to them all.

"Introduce ourselves? But what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asks.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that" kakashi responds making some small gestures with his hands as he spoke.

"Why don't you tell us about you first, So we can see how its suppose to work" Naruto says now.

Meanwhile Emi stared at Kakashi's hair. He looked a bit like a paint brush with his hair the way it was.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, and things I hate. I don't fell like telling you that. My dreams for the future, I've never really thought about it, as for my hobbies I have lots of hobbies" he says. "Now you on the right".

"Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the tree minutes you have to wait after you pour the water into the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen. And my dream is to become the hokage so everyone will look up to me and respect me" Naruto says eagerly.

"Im Sakura Haruno. What I like..uh…is… I mean the person I like is.." she lets out with a blush looking over to Sasuke. "Ah my hobby is uh…. My dream for the future is…"she lets out with a school girl giggle.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asks.

"Naruto!" She shouts out.

"Hey that's mean Sakura!" Emi shouts at her.

"And your just as bad!" she shouts back at Emi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone" he finishes.

"Jesus he sounds worse in real life" Emi thinks to herself.

"And what about you?" Kakashi says looking at Emi.

"Huh what?" she lets out. Clearly she wasn't expecting to be asked that. "Damn seems I'll have to get use to the extended conversations" she thought. "Uh my Name is Emi Yuki. I like the cold and snow, Naruto, and kimono's. What I hate is….. Sasuke!" she shouts on purpose to annoy Sakura for earlier.  
"How dare you!" she shouts.

"Hey don't interrupt" says Kakashi before Emi pokes her tongue at Sakura. The girl seeming to get very angry.

"My dream is….. I don't have one... Everything is great the way it is!" she shouts with a large smile on her face. Well for her, this was a dream come true that is being here at least.

"Well your all very unique. Well then tomorrow morning you will all meet me out in the training field. Oh and I suggest that you don't eat, otherwise you might puke" he warns.

"To hell with that I'm eating!" Emi shouts in thought to herself.

Well there we have chapter 3 in a bow. Next time. Will they get the bells from Kakashi?

Find out next time on …Snow in the leaf.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: well sorry but to anyone who was reading this series i have decided to redo the start and change things for the better so please read the new version of Snow in the leaf, Dragon in the leaf. I guarantee you wont be disappointed. I also hope that you can forgive me for this change. A link will be posted soon.


End file.
